Brittle Sunshine
by freya kurenai
Summary: Block Two of the Prussian Explosion of Awesomeness.// RussiaPrussiaRussia.// Still crying, Russia punched him again.


**A/N: **Continued from that prompt-set that spawned that PrussiaLatvia, here's another baby from yours truly. I have some Russia/Prussia pics in my files, but my most favored one has both of them kneeling (_well, Ivan's, like, 'towering' over Prussia_) and his scarf is flying in the wind, and it's covering their faces as they kiss. :D :X LOVE IT. Yeah, wacked numbering. Don't kill me for it! XP Sorry. Anyway, onto the warnings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Axis Powers Hetalia**. Props used for this fic were taken from the black-hole-type-of-water-fall from _**Jennifer's Body**_. Flags are national property. But eagles, sickles and hammers are of the world. With this, I am free to wreak havoc upon this fandom.

**Warnings: **There's one thing you have to watch out for in whatever I write. The thrice-damned **AU**'s. Also, _**Russia**_, because he's a warning all on his own. Some _**sappiness**_ that actually has no place in this world. I think. XD Mentions of _**rough smexin'**_-- because it's Russia and Prussia. And because they're my secret pleasure. Look for the _**notes at the end of this fic **_if you still don't get it.

**Enjoy, da!**

.

X+X+X

.

**Brittle Sunshine**

.

X+X+X

**#11 - Name**

Only Russia called him by his name now, and he can't decide whether he should be thankful or disgusted by it.

X+X+X

**#12 - Senses**

He wonders what it would be like, if Prussia were to actually disappear: his voice would be the shrieking wind, his touch the rays of light, and his smile the face of his favourite flower.

X+X+X

**#13 - Death**

His tombstone was plain and without much fuss, something they think was inappropriate for such a man. He thinks it perfect, just the way it is. It had his name, his lifespan, and a short inscription:

_It Goes On_

X+X+X

**#14 - Sex**

It's rough, bloody and unforgiving. The marks don't get a chance to fade with the frequency. It's painful and more than once one of them gets something broken.

But it's _real_. In a time of glorified lies and shadowed allegiances, they treasure this quasi-relationship more than anything.

X+X+X

**#15 - Touch**

"Dammit, I don't care if it's freezing! I promise I'll keep you warm, just take the damned gloves off!"

X+X+X

**#16 - Weakness**

Natalya tells him that sometimes the people you love become your weakness, but Prussia doesn't exist, so Russia wonders.

X+X+X

**#17 - Tears**

His people cried when the Berlin Wall fell, they cried for their loved ones and the joy that came when they could be with them again. His little brother cried, very discreetly, when he came over with beer and dust from the debris he had to walk over. Russia cried, and punched him in the face, and told him it was because he was dead.

Prussia replied weakly that at least he was still awesome.

Still crying, Russia punched him again.

X+X+X

**#18 - Escape**

He makes a mad dash for the car, jumps in and screams, "_Floor it!!_", the needle hits the opposite end, the engine revs like monstrous beasts being awakened, the city sights blur past as they go over the speed limit several times over, and the Russian man is laughing, the grinning Prussian albino clutches the basket filled with chicks close to his chest, and all the while the chicks are huddled close together.

X+X+X

**#19 - Wind**

He sees odd flags fluttering in the wind, and the blonde boy with purple eyes clutches his sword and prepares.

_With the winds come change._

X+X+X

**#20 - Freedom**

_The eagle is a symbol of freedom_, he whispers, as they burn his flag.

The other looks at his hands, _And the sickle and the hammer will clear the way for it_.

.

.

.

.

.

fin

.

X+X+X

.

**[NOTES]**

.

.

_**[11] Name**_ - I read a book that says names are powerful things. I think it was written by a Russian... XD Kidding. I'm not sure. This may or may not be set after the unification of Germany. After all, he's got two names. :D

.

.

_**[12] Senses**_ - I find this sweet. Somewhat inappropriately so. But the idea of Prussia existing in such a way for Russia makes me turn into fangirl-jelly. Hence, the sunflower is awesome. !^_^!

.

.

_**[13] Death **_- *sniffs* Leave it to Prussia to be so goddamed awesome, even in death. Someone, give Ivan a box of tissues. So he can throw them angrily at everyone else.

.

.

_**[14] Sex**_ - Ehm. Yah. You can open your eyes now, the worst is over. I think.

.

.

_**[15] Touch**_ - One-liners make me laugh. I figured I'd return the favor. But... is this a prelude of something?? XD

.

.

_**[16] Weakness**_ - o.o Yes, we shall all wonder. Did I spell Ukraine's name right? Sorry, if I didn't.

.

.

_**[17] Tears**_ - *sniffs* On second thought, hand over the damned tissues. Dammit, Prussia. Damn your awesomeness. *sniffs*

.

.

_**[18] Escape**_ - Why are they stealing/kidnapping chicks? Why did Ivan agree? Why can't I write a decent getaway line? The answer is 42. XD And yah, that's Gilb-bird. With HER CHILDREN, I believe...

.

.

_**[19] Wind**_ - 'Tis true, 'tis true. Invasion? Why did they never think that maybe the soldiers were just passing by? XD Is this even historically correct? Again, 42. Deal with it.

.

.

_**[20] Freedom **_- This, right here, made me squeal. Idk why. But I saw a fan art of Russia holding the sickle and the hammer (_of his old flag_), 'cept they were bloodied and he was smiling, so I spewed this out. :D And the image of Russia defending Prussia with his hammer and sickle is just _too_ precious.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Second Phase, complete! :D As with my other fic, tell me which one deserves to be turned into a proper one shot! I'll try my best to grant that wish. Randomnity: I also have a pic of these two as jelly-babies, all cute and regal. P.S., Ivan's got his pipe in a sword-sheath. And it has a shiny topaz on the faucet.

Latvia = #1-10

Switzerland = #21-30

Poland = #31-40


End file.
